The new change in Scar
by belladreamsforever
Summary: The story of when Scar changed while he and mufasa were still young  my very first fanfic please R&R and good constructive criticism ,thanks :


Taka kicked the ground as it disappeared into slow puffs and dirt clouds. "Are you okay?" Young Mufasa jumped around him with a wild grin. Taka just looked away. Wanting to cheer him up, Mufasa jumped on him pulling him down. Taka scowled as he squirmed out, "leave me alone." Mufasa persisted, "C'mon. I promise we'll do something you like." He grinned at him again. Taka pondered on it but he just couldn't find a will to listen to his brother. He shook his head and headed the other way. The adolescent lion had been troubled for a long time nothing could cure him. Sarabi and Sarafina giggled as they walked up the slope. Sarafina blushed while looking at Mufasa and Mufasa being the promiscuous lion he was gave her a flirtatious smile though his real eyes were on Sarabi. Sarafina giggled to herself, while Sarabi asked what their plans were for today. Mufasa said proudly, "Taka is going to choose." Taka, who the whole time was turned around the other way, hated being in the spotlight and shook his head once more. Sarabi walked towards him, "Hey," she whispered, "We would be delighted if you chose." Taka suddenly powered by her sweet response embarrassingly said, "Well, I always wanted to see the elephant graveyard!" He confided in his answer. All three lions jumped back and Mufasa sternly responded, "Sorry brother, but no." "Maybe you can choose something else." Sarabi answered as sweetly as possible. Although Taka knew that the only way to impress Sarabi was to show his true courage inside of him, somewhere Mufasa had never shown it before and that was the elephant graveyard. He had planned this in his head thousands of times and this seemed the right way. The emotion in his teary eyes was obvious he turned away feeling so many eyes especially Sarabi's on him. Mufasa felt dreadful for his brother and closed his eyes as he said, "ok but we have to go quick." Taka smiled and leaped and sprinted towards the graveyard leading the way.  
>When all four lions had reached their destination their uncertainty was heightened. "We should leave, I'm afraid." The two lionesses shivered. The sky was dark and gloomy surrounded by animal corpses and dry humid air. "Leave?" Taka answered, "But if we only have been here for such little time." Mufasa walked toward him, "if the girls are scared it's best we leave." Taka answered with a face beaming with pride. "Don't tell me you're scared brother." He chuckled. Mufasa answered earnestly, "It isn't a matter of whose scared, you don't know about the things that happen around here." With that last word, a grumbling sound came from beyond and the dry dirt ground started to tremble. The lions exchanged glances all except Taka who just sat there beaming in glory until he turned around to see a stampede of wildebeests, running towards them without a care. Mufasa was alerted by the uneven breaths around him; he turned to see Sarafina already halfway gone and Sarabi stuck like a deer in headlights. "Sarabi… run!" Mufasa yelled through the deafening moans and hooves hitting the ground. "But…" Sarafina looked back and forth but was forced to leave with Mufasa's painkilling glance; her last glance was though at Taka. Taka's expression was the complete opposite as the one he planned. He was horrified as his heart thumped in his chest. He felt like bursting into tears like the stupid fool he was. "Mufasa… What do we do?" The words barely came out, but his brother answered as if it was an obvious wise answer. "We Run." They took off through obscure clouds of dust as the moans and screeches behind them got closer. Both young lions were afraid but Taka for the first time really looked up to his brother for his courage that was seen as they ran through this never-ending race. Although it lowered such little confidence he had for he realized he could never be as strong as Mufasa and even here during this stampede through the graveyard his brother kept faith and strength. He started thinking as he ran. If he were to die here right next to his brother, who would be the one who deserves to be remembered? It seemed as if everything stopped and everything turned black in a minute in a second. The stampede trampled over Taka, but Taka was relieved that everything ended as he was thrown brutally towards what seemed to be his end.<p>

"Taka?" A deep brittle voice rung in his ears and he knew who it was. Even though most of the time it had always been so strict to him this time it was incredibly sincere. "Son?" Taka stood up to meet the glances of his relieved father next to worried Mufasa who smiled greatly seeing that Taka was okay. Behind was his mother's concerned face and he cringed disappointingly at the sight of Sarabi. "You're okay my son; I hope this is a lesson well learned, in future predicaments you won't always have your older brother at your side to save you." Ahadi turned to face Mufasa who had no certain facial expression as he stared to the floor. "You deserve no punishment; the scar on your face is enough." Confused Taka passed his paw on top of his eye and felt like screaming as he revealed his scar. He seemed suddenly like a monster around his friends. He backed up, now Sarabi will always see the scar and think of the horrendous stupid fool he was, Mufasa will always see him as the ignorant, weak and incompetent lion he was. Why couldn't Mufasa just let him die? He would've preferred to die. He looked at his brother with an evil glance, one day he hoped that his own brother would die right here the same way remembering what he had done. Now all he had left was the malicious, wicked and ugly scar that forever would cross his eye.


End file.
